A Chase Begins With a No
by LycanBeks
Summary: John Ross Ewing always get what he wants, whether it's an oil deal or a pretty girl. Unfortunately, there is a new girl on Southfork that wants nothing to do with him. But John Ross doesn't give up easily. However, in his pursuit, he just may lose his heart along the way. John Ross/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas.

Antonia Marie "Toni" Ricci- Born November 9, 1981. Eyes: Brown. Hair: Curly, long, Brown/Black. Ethnicity: Greek, Italian. Height: 5'4. Weight: 115 lbs. Tattoos: Lower back, right ankle, and left shoulder blade. Studying at the University of Texas (Dallas Campus), aspiring to be a veterinarian particularly for horses. Works at a veterinary clinic in Dallas that specializes with horses, sometimes works on the Ewing Ranch to take care of the horses. Originally from New York and attended NYU for biology and psychology. Siblings: Diana Rose, Christian Luca, Frank Thomas, Gregory Ethan, Sophia Madeline, Toni is the youngest of them. Parents: Salvatore Anthony "Sal" Ricci, the D.A., Julia Marie Ricci, Pediatrician.

Chapter 1-

Antonia "Toni" Ricci, at the age of 22, was well on her way to become a veterinarian. Thanks to working at Southfork Ranch, she had a better grasp when it came to working with horses. She really liked the Ewings and hoped she could continue working with them in the future. There had been a horse that they had just found out was pregnant and she was taking care of it. She had always loved horses but had never had much interaction with them growing up. She quickly learned that there was a lot more to be a vet to them then she realized but she was up for the challenge.

While Toni was working with the horses, Bobby was working on the ranch with his son Christopher and surprisingly his nephew John Ross. John Ross always wanted to be an oilman like his father and it shocked him to see him working on Miss Ellie's land. He was wondering what his end game was. "Hey, dad, who is that?" Christopher asked.

John Ross looked over and saw a woman standing in the stables petting one of the horses. She had a smile on her face. She looked over in their direction and smiled at them. "Hmm? Oh, that's Antonia Ricci. She works as a vet's assistant. She's helping to take care of the horses. One of the horses is pregnant so she's probably looking after it." Bobby said.

John Ross couldn't stop looking at her. She was a true vision and when he smiled at her he knew in that moment that he had to have her. And what John Ross wants, John Ross gets. As they took their horses back to the stables, Bobby said, "Hello, Antonia."

"Hi, Bobby and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Toni?"

"I'm sorry. Looks like you have to remind me again. This is my son, Christopher, and my nephew, John Ross."

"Nice to meet both of you." Toni shaking Christopher's hand first.

"Likewise." Christopher said shaking her hand.

When he let go, she held her hand out for John Ross. John Ross just looked at her intently and then shook her hand. He kept a grasp on her hand longer than necessary and he just kept looking into her eyes. When she averted her eyes, he couldn't help but smirk. "So how are the horses today?" Bobby asked trying to ease the tension.

"All of them are well. Just AnnaMay here is a bit uncomfortable, but considering she's getting closer to her due date, that's to be expected. She's coming along nicely though. She'll give birth to nice, strong, healthy colt." She said with another smile.

"That is good to hear." Bobby said.

John Ross kept staring at her and it was really starting to make her uncomfortable. "I should get going, Bobby. Unless there is anything else you need?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll see you on Tuesday." Bobby said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Bobby. Nice to meet both of you, Christopher, John Ross." She said gathering her things and started walking to her car. John Ross walked after her and was able to quickly catch up to her.

"Here, let me help you with that." John Ross said, quickly taking her bag from her before she could protest.

"John Ross, it's alright, I am able to carry it."

"Darlin', you shouldn't have to. It feels like it is filled with rocks anyways. Let me help you."

"Alright." She said reluctantly. "I guess chivalry isn't completely dead."

"It might be where you're from but not around here. Not in Dallas. Where are you from, Darlin'?"

"New York. Brooklyn mostly, but Manhattan as well. Have you lived in Dallas your whole life?"

"No. I lived in London for a few years with my momma and stepfather. Why are you in Dallas?" They had just reached her car and she opened her trunk allowing John Ross to put her things in the back.

"I want to work with horses. I've always loved them and held a fond appreciation for them. Let me guess you're an oilman like your father, JR? And a charmer like him too?" She said with a smile.

"I'll let you know if you go out with me." He said with a smirk. "I'll show you how charming I can be."

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You have a boyfriend or something because I don't mind if you do. He doesn't have to know."

"No boyfriend and no better offers. I just don't want to go out with you." She said opening her car door.

Before she could close the door, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to and I'm busy tonight."

"Busy with what?"

"If you must know, I have a test to study for a test, John Ross. Now if you'll excuse me." She shut the door and drove off in her beat up old 1990 Camry.

John Ross couldn't help but smirk more. She may appear to be a good girl but she does have a fiery side. It was a first time that anyone had said no to him. It was a new concept for him. One he had yet to master understanding but one that he wouldn't accept. He had to see her again and he was going to make sure he was around on Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas.

Chapter 2-

That Tuesday, John Ross saw Toni in the stables working with the horses again. He saw her smile again and he couldn't help but smile as well. There was something about her, something that he had not fully figured out but he wanted to. But he wanted to and he was going to.

He slowly approached her and saw that she was petting his horse. His black stallion that was never close or friendly to anyone except him was letting Toni pet and hug him. "I guess my horse is the only one that will get any lovin' around here?"

Toni jumped and John Ross couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't know that he was was your horse. He's very sweet though." she said petting his face gently.

"I don't know if I would classify Pogo here as sweet. Stubborn, handsome, willful, but not sweet. He never lets anyone touch him. But I guess if he is anything like me he would let a beautiful woman like you anywhere he wants."

"You're such a charmer." She said still not looking at him but she could feel him behind her, watching her.

"You do have a way with horses."

"Thank you."

"Ever rode one?"

"No. I always wanted to but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't afford a horse when I was younger and now I'm worried that I'll hurt them or something."

"You won't hurt them." John Ross said rolling his eyes. "Come on. Let's go for a ride."

"No, I can't. I'm working." She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I told you, I'm working."

"Bobby won't mind. Come on. How many chances do you have to ride a horse?"

"Well considering that we're in Texas, I would say my chances are pretty high."

"Don't be a smartass and you said you had never ridden a horse before so clearly have not taken advantage of the opportunity of living in Texas. Now come on." He tugged her over to one of the other horses and said, "This is Daisy. She's sweet and easy to handle. Great for a beginner. This is how you saddle up a horse." He showed her how to properly tie up the saddle. "Now get on up there."

She tried to get up but was having difficulty. He chuckled lightly and came over to help her up. "Thank you, John Ross."

"No problem, Darlin'." He walked over to his horse and got on. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. These horses are quite taken with you. And you can't be too nervous. If you're nervous, than the horse will be nervous too. She'll get spooked if you aren't calm when riding her."

"Alright." She said calming down somewhat.

"Good. Now let's go." The two rode together for a while. Before stopping at a little brooke near the edge of the ranch. John Ross got off Pogo before coming over to help Toni off of hers. It felt nice having her in his arms. He could feel all of her curves and they were fantastic. He kept his hands on her hips longer than necessary and he liked how rounded they were.

"Um, John Ross, you can let go now." She said. If she was being honest with herself, she was very much attracted to John Ross and that is what ultimately scared her. She knew what men like John Ross were like and she didn't want to fall in love with someone who could easily break her heart and not think twice about it.

The two started walking around for a bit before they came to a brooke with a tree close by. "Come on." John Ross said. He took her hand walked her over to the tree. "This tree has been on Southfork for generations. All of the lovers come here and place their initials in a heart. See there's Bobby's and Anne's, that's Christopher's and Elena's, and that's my grandmother's and grandfather's."

"Why'd you bring me here, John Ross, you trying to seduce me or something?" she asked with a smirk.

He just matched her smirk and said, "That wasn't my intention."

"Uh-huh."

"But if it comes to that I certainly won't say no."

"Of course you wouldn't." She said with an eye roll.

"Look, Darlin', I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you. And I know that you're attracted to me as well. So why don't we just stop this whole tease game and go someplace more private." He said with another smirk.

"I am may be attracted to you John Ross but I won't act on it."

"Why not?"

"Because I you are not the type of guy I would want to be with."

"Who said anything about being together? I just want to a night of fun with you. What's so wrong with that?"

"That is exactly why. I won't sleep with you, John Ross." She walked back over to her horse and mounted it and was ready to leave when John Ross stopped her.

"Darlin', think about it. You and I can have so much fun together."

"I'll pass." She said before riding away back to the ranch. John Ross couldn't help but frown. She was one stubborn woman. But he would break her resolve and it would make it that much more sweeter.

He rode out after her but saw that she was already making her way to her car. "Hey, Uncle Bobby, when is the next time Toni is going to be here?"

"Probably on Thursday. Why?"

"She's nice and friendly. I enjoy talking to her." John Ross lied.

"Well, just be careful, son. She can be a pistol and if you're going to pursue her-"

"Why do you think I'm going to pursue her?"

"Because you have the same look on your face that your daddy had when he was pursuing your mother. Just don't hurt her. She's a nice girl and I don't want her to get hurt because you want a victory."

"I won't, Uncle Bobby." The only problem was, that they both knew that John Ross couldn't stop himself from chasing after any skirt that caught his eye. He'd pursue them, love them, then dump. That was his style, his pattern, just like his daddy and there was very little chance of that changing.

On Thursday, John Ross walked over to the barn and saw Toni taking care of a cow that was about to give birth. "Hi, Bobby, can you hand me that bucket?" She said not turning around.

"Here, you go." John Ross said. Handing her the bucket of warm water.

"John Ross? Where's Bobby?"

"He's taking care of some business at the house. What's wrong?"

"This calf is coming out in the wrong direction. If we don't turn it around, then both the mother and calf will die."

"O.k. What can I do to help?"

"Hand me those gloves. Then keep the cow still so I can try to turn the calf and hopefully we can save both of them."

The two of them worked together and managed to give birth to a healthy calf. "What will happen to the mother?" John Ross asked looking at the mother with concern.

"She'll be alright. Just really weak for a while."

"That's good." When she looked at him incredulously, he said, "You know, so the calf can have it's mother."

"Yeah." as they watched the calf scamper around, she looked at him and said, "You know, I like this side of you."

"What? The girly side?"

"No, the compassionate and the benevolent side. It shows what kind of man you can be." She said walking away so she could check on the mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas

Chapter 3-

Toni was helping Bobby take care of the cattle when a group of them were spooked from the surge of thunder and lightening that had just come. In the midst of the chaos, some of the cattle escaped and went in different directions.

John Ross, Elena, Anne, and Christopher ran out to see if everyone was o.k. Bobby yelled at the ranch hands to start looking for the missing cattle. Anne and Booby paired up along with Christopher and Elena. It left Toni to be paired up with John Ross.

The two rode out towards the edge of the ranch trying to find the lost cattle. They were lucky and managed to find the cattle. Unfortunately, it started to rain really hard at this point and they needed to find shelter.

The two ran into an old abandoned barn and decided to wait out the rain. Their clothes were soaked so they decided to take them off, except John Ross stayed in his boxers and wife beater while Toni stayed in her tank top and boy shorts. While Toni was hanging up their clothes, she found a blanket. "I found a blanket. Maybe we could use it to keep warm."

"I know another way that we could keep warm." He said with a smirk and wiggling his eye brows.

Toni rolled her eyes and said, "Do you ever give up?"

"Not when there is something that I want. When I see something that I want I have to have it. I mean I go crazy if I don't get it."

"And I'm the something that you want?"

"Yeah."

"And let me guess, when you're done with me, you're going to toss me aside."

"No that's not-"

"Don't even lie." She said with a small smirk.

"You see right through me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Fortunately for you, right now, I don't care."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I want you, John Ross. Right here, right now."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in me?"

"I believe I said that I wasn't interested but I was still very much attracted to you." She whispered the last part. Their lips were so close that their breaths were mixing together. John Ross didn't have to be told twice.

(Sexy Scene) He kissed her passionately and took off her tank top while she helped him remove his wife beater. He started kissing her neck while he palmed her breasts and then worked both of his hands down to her boy shorts. He removed them quickly and felt the smoothness of her inner thighs. He moved his left hand up and cupped her pussy. She arched her back and cried out. He smirked into her left breast and tugged at her nipple with his teeth while he inserted two fingers inside of her. He couldn't help but groan when he felt how tight she was. "Don't tease me." She said with a moan. He pulled his fingers out and he drove into her. Both of them moaned and John Ross kept plowing into her. As he was pounding into her, he heard her moan louder than before and he knew that he had found her G spot. He smirked and kept hitting that spot over and over again. Pretty soon they were both moaning and panting and John Ross would occasionally grunt. They both found their release and John Ross collapsed on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her lightly. (End Scene.)

"There now, was that so bad?" John Ross asked with a smirk.

"No comment."

"Really?"

"I refuse to dignify that with a response." She said with a smirk. "It sound like it stopped raining. We should head back so they're not looking for us."

"Yeah we should."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas.

Chapter 4-

It was two weeks after what had happened in the barn and John Ross thought that if he had had a taste of Toni he would be satisfied, but he wasn't. It was the exact opposite. He wanted to see her again but he didn't know how to pursue her.

It would have helped him get over her even more if she avoided him. But she wasn't doing that, she was acting normal. Whenever, he saw her, she would smile at him and ask him how he was doing. It infuriated him. After sleeping with a girl, she would either become obsessed with him or she would avoid him and she wasn't doing either. He didn't understand it. She was different.

John Ross was taking his usual ride around Southfork when he noticed that on this particular Tuesday, Toni wasn't around. He rode back to the ranch and saw Bobby working with some of the other ranch hands. "Hey, Uncle Bobby, where's Toni?"

"Oh she went back to New York."

"Did she say why?"

"No. She was just in a hurry to leave."

"Well when is she coming back?"

"Do you like her or something, John Ross?" Christopher said teasing his cousin.

"Shut up, Christopher."

It took three weeks for Toni to return back to Dallas, and in that time, John Ross had slept around with a new girl every night. However, everyday, John Ross would look to see if Toni had returned. The day she returned, John Ross had given up ever seeing her again. He was riding through the ranch when he saw her. She was petting the horses again. She looked up at him and smiled.

John Ross rode there faster then he ever had but he approached her slowly when he got off his horse. "Hello, John Ross."

"Toni, what are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Where have you been?"

"I was in New York." she said simply.

"So you ran to New York to get away from me. That is a first."

"What is?"

"Women do avoid me after one night stands but they usually don't leave the state."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you go to New York right after the day we spent in the barn?"

"It wasn't to get away from you."

"Then what other reason is there?"

"I left for New York because my sister went into premature labor. She wasn't due for another month but she was in a car accident that triggered the labor. I promised her that I would be there for the birth. Granted I was a few hours late but I made it to see my nephew be born."

"Oh."

"Didn't Bobby tell you? He knew where I was going."

"No he didn't."

"It must have slipped his mind or something then." Toni said trying to defend Bobby.

"Yeah I guess." He watched her for a moment as she lovingly pet the horses when he said, "So your nephew, um, you said he was premature, is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine. He's perfectly healthy. All ten fingers and toes and 7 lbs exactly. He has brown hair and green eyes. He's so beautiful."

"What's his name?"

"Andrew Jacob DeAngelo. He's the light of my sister's life."

"That's good. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"But aren't you in school? How were you able to get away and go to New York for an impromptu vacation for three weeks?"

"I had taken all of my exams and handed in my papers through email and my professors understood. I made up all of the work. Nothing to worry about. I've done well so far."

"We should go out and celebrate then."

"What are you talking about, John Ross?"

"Well your sister just had a baby and you are doing well in your classes. You should relax and have a bit of fun."

"I have plenty of fun, John Ross."

"Really? Cause I always see you working or studying. When do you ever take time for yourself?"

"I got a manicure the other day." She said sassily.

John Ross rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, come out with me tonight. Christopher and Elena are going out as well. We'll make a night of it. What do you say?" Before she could even respond yes or no, he added, "No before you answer, keep in mind that I will keep pushing the issue until you agree. You'll find that I can be very persuasive."

"Or annoying." She said with a small smirk and he smirked back at her.

"What do you say, Darlin'?"

"O.k. Fine. I'll come out with you guys tonight."

"Good. I'll pick you up."

"John Ross, where are we going?"

"To a bar. So dress somewhat casual."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"See you then, Darlin'."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas.

Chapter 5-

John Ross drove to Toni's apartment that she shared with a few of her friends. He pressed the buzzer and announced himself when they asked him who he was. He walked up the steps to her apartment and knocked on the door. A redhead opened the door and let him in. There were two blondes and another brunette in the room. The four of them were looking at like they were trying to figure him out. "Um, is Toni ready?" John Ross asked uncomfortably.

"She'll be ready in a minute." One of the blondes said.

"Here are some ground rules, Ewing. We are well aware of your reputation. If you try anything with our friend, we will hurt you." The brunette said.

"I'll keep that in mind." John Ross said swallowing.

"You guys, lay off. It's not like this is a date or anything. We're just going to be hanging out." Toni said. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants with a white lace mesh top with a black cami underneath. Her hair was down in soft curls and her makeup was light, just enough to enhance her beauty.

John Ross couldn't deny that she looked good. "You look great. You ready?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later." she said to her roommates.

"Do all of you live in that apartment together?"

"No just me Summer and Courtney. Kristin and Jade live down the hall."

"Which ones are Courtney and Summer?"

"Courtney is the blonde with blues eyes and Summer is the brunette. Kristin is the blonde with hazel eyes and Jade is the red head. I met them during an internship two years ago and we all stayed close. When they found out I was moving to Dallas for school, they offered me a place to live instead of the dorms."

"That's nice of them. Are they always like that though?"

"Yeah, they are." she said with a small smile. "They're great friends though."

"I'll bet." He opened the door to his convertible for her.

"Nice car. Is this a six cylinder four-wheel drive stick shift?"

"Yeah. You know cars?"

"Yeah. My brothers were all gear heads growing up. They would buy cars cheap, fix them up, and race them. Now one of my brothers is a mechanic. And my father believed that just because we were girls we should have some knowledge of cars. He wanted to make sure that if our cars ever broke down anywhere, we wouldn't be completely helpless."

"Sounds like a smart man."

"He is." John Ross closed the door and walked over to his side of the car and got in.

They drove over to bar and John Ross quickly got out and opened the door for Toni. "Thank you." she said with a smile.

They walked into the bar and saw Elena and Christopher in the back of the bar waiting for them. John Ross grabbed her hand and walked her over to the other couple. "Hey, Toni, John Ross. What do you guys want to drink?" Christopher asked motioning for the waiter.

"I'll have a beer." John Ross said, "And bring me a round of tequila for the table."

"Umm, I'll have a rum and coke." Toni said.

The four of them did their shots and talked with each other for a while. John Ross kept ordering tequila shots and beers for the table. After the eight tequila shot, Toni said, "John Ross, that's enough. I'm a pretty cheap drunk. A couple more of these you're going to have to carry me out of here."

"Don't worry, Darlin', I won't let anything happen to you." He said with a smirk.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"John Ross, lay off the poor girl." Christopher said taking another swig of his beer.

Elena dragged Christopher to the dance floor, leaving John Ross and Toni alone. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to get me drunk enough to take advantage of me, Mr. Ewing."

"I would never dream of it, Ms. Ricci." He said with mock hurt.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Somehow I have trouble believing that." She said with a small smile taking another sip of her beer.

"Come on, dance with me." John Ross said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

They danced close and in sync with one another. John Ross leaned down and kissed her. They continued to kiss each other and John Ross was able to convince her to leave with him and go back to his place. In the elevator up to his condo, the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. They stumbled down the hall and John Ross pushed her into the door and continued to kiss her while fumbling with the key.

(Sexy scene.) When the door opened they both fell inside but it didn't take long for John Ross to be on her again. They quickly shed their clothes and John Ross picked her up and placed her on the counter. He stopped in the middle of their kissing and ran to get a condom. He ran to get back to her and slammed into her hard. "Oh God." Toni moaned out. John Ross was really pounding into her. Enough for her to be sore the next day.

When they both reached their release, John Ross picked Toni up and went into the bedroom where they continued to enjoy the rest of their night. (End Secy Scene.)

The next day, John Ross woke up and saw Toni cooking breakfast for him at the stove. "Morning." John Ross said coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Morning. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled." Toni made his breakfast and ate quickly to leave.

"You don't need to rush off." John Ross said.

"Umm, yeah I need to get back to my apartment. I have a test to study for."

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to stay?" John Ross said giving the girl a smirk.

"Yeah. I should get going. But that is tempting offer. Oh and John Ross, this will never happen again."

"Why not?"

"Because if I sleep with you three times, whatever this is becomes a thing and I am not the type of girl that will just sleep around and be at your beck and call whenever you're in the mood. We had some fun together. I won't deny that, but it's over now." and with that she walked out if the condo.

A few days later, John Ross saw Toni helping Bobby with some of the horses.

"Hey, Toni, Uncle Bobby."

"John Ross, don't you ever work?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course I do, Darlin'. I have investors lined up for my next oil venture. Toni, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

The two walked away for a bit and he leaned down to kiss her. Toni quickly pushed him away and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked her again.

"John Ross, what is this?"

"I'm asking you out. On a date. I realize that the two times we slept together, we were amazing, Darlin'. But I know that you will not sleep with me again so at least this way I can have some part of you. I want to go out with you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go out with me? Is it because you know I won't sleep with you again unless I go out with you or because you really want to go out with me?"

"I'll be honest with you, Darlin'. It's a little bit of both."

"At least you're being honest."

"Before you make your final decision. I know that you will enjoy a date with me and I won't get you drunk and try to take advantage of you or anything."

"How are you going to sweeten the pot?"

"If you go out with me, whether you enjoy it or not, I'll buy you a horse."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'll buy you your very own stallion. But you need to agree to go out with me."

"You are incorrigible, John Ross, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday." He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"You drive a hard bargain, John Ross Ewing." she said walking away from him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." She said looking back at him with a smile.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven then."

"Sounds good."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dallas.

Chapter 6-

John Ross drove to Toni's apartment again to pick her up for their first date. He was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt with pair of cowboy boots and a matching hat. He walked up to her apartment after being buzzed in and Toni opened the door for him. "No roommates tonight?"

"No, they went to a club. I didn't want them to give you the third degree again."

"Thoughtful of you, Darlin'." he said with a smirk. "You look good." He said looking her up and down. She was wearing a light blue denim skirt with a gold top and gold hoop earrings.

They drove to a bar/pub that had the best burgers in town. "Wow, you must think I really like you if you brought me to a bar for our first date?" she said.

"Well this place has the best burgers in town and I know you like good food, so this was a safe bet."

"Alright, John Ross, I'll take a chance."

"So tell me about yourself." John Ross said.

"Well, I have three brothers and two sisters and I'm the youngest of the six. They all live in New York along with my parents and none of them understood why I decided to move out here. But I love it here. Dallas has it's own charm and beauty."

"It sure does. So why do you want to be a vet?"

"Well I guess because I love animals. Especially horses. They're very majestic creatures and ever since I was a little girl I wanted one. When I was six it was my dream to get an RV and load it up with animals that are being abused and or hurt and give them a safe place to live."

"I can just imagine you doing that, and it's no secret how much you love horses. I can see it every time you're on Southfork."

"Yeah. Working on Southfork has been like a dream. Bobby and everyone has been very nice to me."

"That's good. If anyone was mean to you, I'd have to kick their ass."

"Oh I'd love to see that." She took a swig of her Corona before she said, "But I want to know more about you. The son of the infamous JR Ewing. That must have been something growing up the son of a legend."

"Yeah, well it wasn't as glamorous as you would think. I didn't really have much interaction with my father growing up. I spent my whole life trying not to be his son. He, um, he's not the nicest man in the world." He said trying to be nice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or anything."

"It's not your fault, Darlin', my father and I don't have the best relationship. I mainly grew up with my momma. She raised me in London for a while and then sent me off to boarding schools for a couple of years."

"That must have been tough, being away from your family and everything you knew."

"It was but it made me independent and it taught me a valuable lesson."

"Which is?"

"When it really comes down to it, you can only count on yourself."

"That is just too depressing to think about." She said.

"Yeah, but it really helped me in the long run."

"Yeah. So you're in the oil business like your father. What's that like?"

"Messy but rewarding. Oil is in my blood. I like to think by doing this, I'm making my daddy, granddaddy, and the rest of my ancestors and family proud."

"Yeah, your family used to own Ewing Oil, right?"

"Yeah, that was before everything went to hell." He took a bite of his burger before asking, "Have you ever met my, daddy?"

"Once. He was a charmer but there was a shadow in his eyes. I could see it. He tried to hide it but he couldn't. Something is haunting him."

"Probably losing Ewing Oil is still affecting him. That's why he's in a nursing home for depression now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's a real bastard."

"You shouldn't talk about your father like that."

"You don't know my father. If you knew him, you would say the same thing."

"I like to see the good in people, John Ross."

"Darlin, you'll learn that some people don't have much good in them."

"Maybe, but I like my mentality."

"It's an innocent mentality, but I like that about you. You're different from the people around here."

"How?"

"The people around here, they'll smile in your face and then stab you in the back but you tell it like it is."

"Well that's how I was raised. But people in New York are like that too. What it really comes down to is how you are raised."

"I guess you're right."

"John Ross, you may like to play games, but I can see that you are someone that can be very generous if he wants to be. You just like your games a bit too much."

"I think you see too much good in me when there isn't all that much to begin with."

"I think you're wrong."

"Keep tell yourself that, Darlin'."

The two continued to talk well into night before John Ross took Toni home. By the time they got to her front door, John Ross asked, "So, be honest, Darlin', did you have fun with me tonight?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to inflate your ego even more than it already is." He just looked at her and said, "Alright fine, don't give me that wounded puppy look. I had a good time with you tonight. More fun than I thought I would."

"Good. Can I come in?"

"Well, John Ross, that would be improper, you have been a perfect gentleman all night and now you want to come into a lady's apartment. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She said with a smile. Her comment caused John Ross to smirk.

"Maybe I have to take you out on another date then? How about Friday?"

"Friday sounds good."

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight. We'll go to a movie that night."

"Sounds like fun."

On Thursday, Toni was at the vet clinic when John Ross walked in and said, "Toni, how are you?"

"John Ross, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for lunch and to go pick out that horse of yours."

"My horse?"

"That's right. Remember I promised you a horse if you went out with me?"

"That's right."

"Now that you remember, let's go pick it out." They went to a breeder and Toni picked out a black stallion.

"Are you sure you want this one, little lady? He's very wild and uncontrollable."

"He's not wild, just misunderstood. This is the horse I want."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, John Ross."

"Alright, How much?"

The horse was transferred to Southfork and then the two went to lunch. "Thank you for my horse."

"No problem, Darlin'."

"You really didn't have to."

"I always keep my promises, Darlin', especially when they come to you. I want to be with you."

"John Ross, you are too much."

"Darlin', I'm telling the truth."

"If you really want to give this a shot, I'm willing to try too."

"That's good, Darlin', cause all I need is a chance."


End file.
